


I'm still a teenager.

by PerfectlyxBad



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x666 happened, Alternate Universe, Ian didnt left, M/M, Post Season 3, a bit occ, it was all written before the start of season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyxBad/pseuds/PerfectlyxBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Fiona left with Jimmy, leaving all her family behind ?<br/>What if Frank finally disappeared for real ?<br/>What if Lip left for college with Mandy, leaving Ian to take care of his younger siblings ?<br/>What would the death of Terry bring to Mickey's future ?<br/>« I'm still a teenager » Ian tried to remind himself while taking care of 3 kids and an ex-boyfriend who wants nothing else but to have Ian back in his life.</p><p>I will be writing in Ian's POV.<br/>Chapters 1,2,3 have been re-written<br/>The last chapter is already written in the new, improved style.<br/>I will re-write all of them to make sure they are written correctly and it is enjoyable for all of you to read.<br/>Thank you for you patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I didn't know it was going to be that hard.

It has been a month today that Fiona left with Jimmy and we are struggling. Lip had to find himself a job, a real job and I kept working at the Kash and Grab but full time since we need all the money we can get. Lip and I had to drop out of school for our full time jobs, but we are taking online classes to get our diplomas. Fiona calls sometime to see how everyone's doing, but I never talk to her. I'm too mad at her for leaving us, leaving with a guy that cheated on her and was always away when she needed him. I'm just glad Debbie helps us around the house, I don't know where we'd be if it wasn't for her.

* * *

  
After a long day at work, I came back home around 8 at night only to find Debbie and Carl sitting at the kitchen table looking sad. Liam's playing normally with his toys. Automatically, I can't help but worry. '' What's wrong ? '', I asked, worry clearly audible in my voice ''Where's Lip ? ''. Debbie and Carl exchanged a long look before looking at me. '' Upstairs, in his room with Mandy '', said Debbie, sounding sadder than ever. I looked at her for a while longer before getting upstairs quickly. I knocked on Lip's closed door and waited. '' Come in '', I heard him say, and I did just that. I was about to talk when I saw him and Mandy packing some bags, the room looked empty. '' What the fuck is going on ? '' I asked, looking at my brother. ''Hey Ian'' , Mandy said; clearly wanting to calm me down. I didn't even looked at her and kept my eyes on my brother. '' I said '' What the fuck is going on ? '' ''. Lip just scratched his nose; a sign he was nervous. The news could only be bad. '' Look Ian.. I'm sorry.. I just. I'm 18, I'm too young to be raising 3 kids, 4 if I'm counting you. I'm leaving to go to College..'' he paused, looking at Mandy '' We are leaving for College ''. I started blankly ahead of me, I didn't know what to say. I just had no emotions right now. Frank had disappear, Fiona had bailed on us to live her fairy tale with her bad boy and now Lip was leaving for a future he never wanted. I looked at him with disgust. '' Last year you were ready to raise a child from the neighborhood whore and you didn't even know if it was yours, but when it's time to take care of your own flesh and blood you bail ? You disgust me. '' I walked downstairs, furious.

  
I was looking out the window when I heard Debbie's little voice. '' Could we eat, I'm hungry.. ''. '' Yeah, me too '' I heard Carl say. I turned around to look at them. '' You guys didn't eat ? '' they shook their heads and that made me even more furious. Couldn't he take 20 goddamn minutes of his fucking precious time to make them dinner. I put some leftover lasagna in the oven and took Liam upstairs to put him to sleep, he should have been in bed for over an hour now. When I got downstairs I put some lasagna into plates and gave them to my brother and sister. Just when we started to eat Lip and Mandy got downstairs, bags in hands ready to leave. Debbie got up and hugged them both goodbye whereas me and Carl stayed sited. Carl didn't even look sad, he looked use to it and it broke my heart. Monica was the first to leave, after that there was Frank's mother, Frank, Fiona and now Lip. Those kids weren't even full grown teenager and half their family had bailed on them. Soon, Mandy and Lip were out the door, leaving us to take care of each other.

  
Once Debbie and Carl were in bed, I was left alone with my own thoughts. After everything that happened I didn't have time to think about what happened with Mickey. Even tough I still had a nice bruise on my cheek as a reminder of what happened, I tend to forget that not so long ago I watched him with that Russian whore and when I tried to get him to tell me how he really felt I got beat up. Really badly. Even after everything he did, I missed him. I missed him so much it hurts inside. I see him, sometimes. He comes by the Kash and Grab to steal booze, but I make sure to keep it short so he doesn't see me tear up. I shake my head, wishing it will get those thoughts out of my head for good. I looked up at the clock; 10:30 PM and it feels like it's past Midnight, that's just how exhausted I am. I make a round, making sure all doors are closed and locked and go upstairs, falling asleep once in my bed.

* * *

  
My alarm clock wakes me up with that annoying beeping, it's already 6:30. I shut the damn thing and get up to get the kids to school on time. I get to Debbie's room to wake her up, only to realize she's already up and getting ready. I smile at her and go to Carl's room, that one is still asleep. I get his feet in my hand and shake it gently. '' Carl, it's time to go to school! Get up or you'll be late. '' without opening his eyes he said '' No.. I'm never going back to school, I'm gonna sleep forever. Leave me alone. '' I sighed , I wanted to slap my face right now, but I bright idea got to me. '' What if we make a deal... Like if you promise to go to school everyday without arguing, you can get Lip's old room? All to yourself ? No baby brother ? '' he sat on his bed and looked at me. '' Really, I could get Lip's old room ? '' I smiled. '' Yes, but only if you go to school everyday without arguing. If you don't you'll be back in this bunk bed. ''. He jumped out his bed and started getting ready to go to school. Mission accomplished. I smiled to myself, not even Seven and already a battle won. While they were finishing getting ready, I went downstairs and started to make breakfast. Once done, we all sat down and started to eat in silence, it was a little bit awkward this morning. While we were eating, we heard a knock on the door. Debbie, who was already finish eating got up. '' I got it '' she smiled to us and got to the front door.

  
'' Is Gallagher here ? ''

  
That voice. I knew whose it was and my heart just skipped a beat. It couldn't be.

'' Which one ? There's like four of us Gallaghers leaving here '' Debbie laughed.

'' Ian.. is Ian here ? ''

I rapidly got up and to the front door. I smiled to Debbie.

'' Go brush your teeth, you have 15 minutes to get to class. Be sure Carl does the same. ''

She nodded and left without asking more question. I looked up at Mickey. Damn you heart, stop skipping beats.

'' Hey '' that was the first word I heard from him since.. The Incident.

'' Hey '' I simply said back.

'' I heard about Fiona.. and now Lip. Just coming by to see how you were doing.. ''

'' My sister and my brother just walked out on us, I have to take care of 3 kids when I'm just 17 and I got beat up to the point where my jaw was almost broken not so long ago. So I'd say I'm going pretty badly. '' I was not nice, but I was scarred of him now. After all those years, he finally got me to be scared of him.

'' Ian.. I'm.. ''

'' I don't want to hear it. I have a family to take care of, so if you don't mind. '' I cut him off, while stepping backwards and closed the door before he had time to say anything else.

I was not strong enough to be that close to him again, not after last night. I breathe slowly, trying to calm down and brushed off the single tear that felt off my eye. I got back to the kitchen in time to see Carl and Debbie leave for school. I cleaned the kitchen and got upstairs to get Liam dressed up. Today was my day off, so I could keep him with me. After an hour, I felt my cellphone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to see I had received a text message. I oppened it.

  
**Mickey**   
_**I need to see you.** _   
_Received at 8:30 AM._

 


	2. Things you don't understand might be simple.

**Mickey.**

**_I need to see you._    
**

_Received at 10:30 AM._

* * *

 

I looked at my phone for a couple minutes. I couldn't see him, not now. I sighed and started typing on my phone.

  
**Me**

**_I_ ** **_don't_ **

_Sent at 8:33 AM._

I was lying. I wanted to see him, I wanted to see him so badly.

**Mickey**

**_Ian..._ **

_Received at 8:34 AM._

**Me**

_**No, Mickey. You made it pretty clear when you beat me up that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I have 3 kids to take care of, I don't have time to sneak up and bang you anymore.** _

_Sent at 8:36 AM._

I put my phone back into my pocket, I was harsh. He didn't deserve it, but I needed to make him go away. I can't be selfish anymore, I can't keep getting hurt anymore. I had Debbie, Carl and Liam to think about. I took Liam in my arms and looked at him. '' Wanna go play outside little man ? '' I smiled at him and took him upstairs to get him dressed. Once we are both fully dressed, we got outside. While we were playing in the backyard, I kept feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket but I couldn't look. I didn't want to see Mickey's reaction to the things I said to him. After two hours of playing outside, I took Liam inside, putting him down for his nap and started to clean the house, which was a mess but loosing family members will do that to a house. After an hour and a half of cleaning, I started to make sandwiches for Liam and me and woke him up so we could start eating together. There was still a couple of hours before Carl and Debbie would be back from school, so I took Liam out again and we played in the pool. When Debbie and Carl got home, we stayed a little bit longer in the pool, but after awhile we got inside so they can do their homework. I left them in the kitchen and went to the living room, my phone starting to ring sign that someone was calling me. I took out my phone and answered, not looking at the caller ID

'' Hello ? ''

'' Ian ? ''

'' Yes, who's this ? ''

'' It's me.. ''

'' Mickey.. I don't have time for this.. ''

'' I need to see you, we need to talk ! ''

'' No, Mickey we don't. I have to go, my family needs me. Goodbye Mickey. '' I hung up before he had time to say anything else and went back to the kitchen.

'' What do you guys want to eat ? '' I asked, trying to change my mind. '' You guys want to order some pizza maybe ? '' they both agreed and I called to order it. '' Finish your home works, it's gonna be here soon. ''

I go back in the living room to play with Liam, I wish the other two would be as oblivious to what's happening as Liam is. Fiona, Lip and me had to grow up so much faster than normal kid and when they were born my only wish is that they didn't have to go through the same thing, but I guess luck was never on our side. 20 minutes, the delivery guy rang the bell. '' Guys, pizza's here! '' I got up, taking my money and went to open the door. Only to arrive face to face with Mickey. Mickey holding our pizza.

'' What the hell is going here ? ''

'' If you want to eat that pizza, you're gonna have to listen to what I have to say. ''

At this moment, I wanted to be mad. I needed to be mad but it was impossible to be mad at a really persistent Mickey. I let him in since he was holding our pizza hostage. I served everyone a piece while everybody sat down, including Mickey and we started to eat in silence. While we were eating, Carl kept looking at Mickey like he was holding all the secrets in the world.  
'' Carl.. '' Nothing, no reaction at all. '' CARL! '' he finally looked at me. '' He ain't gonna show you how to kill or torture someone. Stop looking at him like that. '' he frowned and finished eating his pizza while looking down at his plate.

Once we were all done, I got up. '' Debbie, Carl you are on dish duty. '' they started to whine '' No, not again. We have a deal on Friday nights you do the dishes. Come on. '' The next minutes were in silence, the only sound was the one from making the dishes.

'' Terry is dead ''

I looked up, in shock at Mickey.

'' What ? ''

'' Terry died last week in prison.. pissed off the wrong guy I suppose.. anyways he's dead and I filled for a divorce. ''

'' That's good Mickey, that's really good.. ''

I grabbed Liam and took him in my arms, ready to get upstairs and give him his bath.

« I'm happy for you, is that all ? »

I started to walk up the stairs but I was cut off by Mickey's words.

'' We don't have to hide anymore Ian.. We don't need to. ''

'' Listen Mickey, we can't go back to the way we were, I have kids now. I have a family that needs me. Their needs before mine. I'm sorry Mickey.. ''

'' I need you Ian, and I know you need me, too! ''

'' Mickey...''

'' Wait, you're gay ?! ''

We turned to see Carl looking at Mickey with big eyes. Fuck. **  
**


	3. Let me in.

_We turned to see Carl looking at Mickey with big eyes. Fuck._

 

* * *

 

As soon as I heard those words leave Carl's mouth, I put Liam down and got in front of my brother while Mickey was getting up and off his chair. The last time someone told Mickey he was gay it was me, and I ended with half of my face fucked up, so I wasn't going to take any chance, but Mickey didn't make any move he didn't even look upset. After a minute, which felt like an hour, Mickey finally speak up.

'' Yes, I am. I'm gay ''

Carl looked at him to see if it was a lie, but when Mickey didn't say anything more, Carl got back to washing the dishes and talking with Debbie. I looked at Mickey, still protecting my brother with my body.

'' Did you hear me ? I just said I was gay ''

'' Well.. Congrats.. That make two of us I guess.. ''

'' I FUCKING KNEW YOU WERE GAY ! '' Carl shot from behind me.

'' Watch your mouth! ''

'' Jimmy told me you weren't gay. ''

'' Well, Jimmy said a lot a thing didn't he ? ''

'' I totally knew you were a fag! ''

'' Carl, if you start calling me that I will start kicking your ass you understand me ? It's not because I'm gay that you have the right to use that word. ''

He shrugged and went back to his task. When they were both finished they got to the living room and played with Liam.

'' You know.. Mickey, I'm proud that you finally came to term with the fact that you are gay. The things that make me sad though is that it took you a fake wedding, a fag-bash and the death of your dad to be able to say those three little words. But, I guess it's better late than never. ''

'' Ian, I already said I was sorry. I didn't want to marry her, it was the last thing I wanted. I didn't have fun beating you up but you're a persistent little fucker and I knew that I needed something drastic to keep you away from me, away from my dad. I did it to protect you, because if my dad saw you breathing near me, you'd be buried in my backyard right now. I needed you to hate me, it was the only way to keep you safe. I know, I could have chose a better way. But, I'm a Milkovich and I react like a Milkovich, always have and always will. But Dad's dead now.. We don't have to be apart from each other. We had a good thing going on before.. It. ''

'' Mickey.. Fiona and Lip left, I have to raise those kids now. They need me. I have to be the dad now, we can never have what we had again. If you want to be back in my life you're going to have to play the dad just like I do, and I know you're not ready for that, I'm not even ready for it. I'm not going to put that on you. ''

  
He looked at me, right in my eyes and then at his feet. He did that when he was about to say something or do something that will hurt me. I looked away and closed my eyes. There it was, the goodbye. The final one, because I knew he wasn't coming back.

'' I wanna be there for you Ian. Let me try, give me a chance to prove to you that I can be good. ''

I just looked at him. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

'' Please, Ian.. ''

'' That means you will have to find a job, a real one. Not selling drugs, not being a pimp, a real job that brings home real money. You'll have to watch the kids, be sure they do their home works, that they go to school everyday, that Carl brushes his teeth and that Liam isn't eating something he found on the floor. You won't be able to own a gun, not in this house. Carl will found it and kill something.. or someone.. ''

'' I can do all that.. Please Ian.. ''

He came near me, I could feel his breath on my face, mine got stuck in my throat. The last time we were this close it was before his dad found us. It gave me shiver all over my body.

'' Welcome home '' I said, looking right into his eyes.

He smiled and gently placed his hands on my cheeks. He looked at me, like he was asking me permission. I nodded slightly and his lips were on mines. It's sweet and gentle. No tongues, no teeth; only on surface but it's so good. I put my hands on his back and pushed him closer to me. We separated our lips and pushed our foreheads together. Our eyes still closed. I could feel him smile, just as I was smiling too. I missed him so much and it was so good to have him back. A couple minutes later, still in that position, we heard a '' boom '' and Liam starting to cry. We separated ourselves and went to the living room.

'' He fell and bumped his head '' Debbie said, putting him in my arms.  
I looked at his head and it seemed fine.

'' I think he's just tired, I'm going to put him to bed. Debbie can you make sure the doors are all locked please ? ''

'' Yes, sure ''

I thanked her and went upstairs, changed Liam to put his PJ's on and rocked him gently to sleep. I put him in his bed and kissed his forehead before going downstairs. Mickey, Debbie and Carl were playing some video games and I started to prepare the laundry for the next morning.

'' Guys, don't forget to put your dirty clothes in the basket. Tomorrow is laundry day. ''  
They both hummed to show me they heard me but didn't move to do as so. I just rolled my eyes and went near the couch.

'' Tomorrow, Mickey's the one who's going to be watching you. So please, be nice. ''

'' Yeah, yeah '' Carl said, still focused in his game. I sat down and watched them play for the next hour or so. It was getting late and they needed to go to sleep.

'' Ok, guys. Bed time, you'll have all day tomorrow to play. ''

They turned off the x-box and went upstairs to prepare to go to bed. Mickey and I did the same and I showed him where my new room was, Fiona's old one. I said good night to the kids and got to bed, where Mickey was already laying on it. I got under the covers and closed the lights. It was silent for a moment.

'' Missed ya. ''

'' Ya did ? ''

And we just started to laugh, that conversation happened way too often. When our laughs died, it was silent again.

'' I missed ya, too. ''

I thought he was asleep, but he put his arm around me and I just scooted closer, putting my head on his chest.  
We stayed like that, not talking, not moving to finally fall asleep. The best night of sleep we both had since we slept together at his house not so long ago. The night before It.

 

 

 

 


	4. Times are hard, but that doesn't mean you can hurt me.

_The best night of sleep we both had since we slept together at his house not so long ago. The night before It._

* * *

 

 

A couple hours of sleep later, I wake up to the sound of Liam crying. Which is weird because it's been awhile now that Liam doesn't wake up in the middle of the night. I turn to see if Mickey's still asleep and when I notice that, yes he is, I get out of bed, trying not to wake him up. I close our room's door behind me and go to Liam's. He's up in his bed, big tears rolling down his cheeks. I take him in my arms and start to rock him slowly while walking around. He seems to calm down but he still is agitated. I was about to say something when I hard movement downstairs, like someone's going through our stuff. I frowned and went the Debbie's and Carl's room to see which one of them was downstairs, but they were both sound asleep. I went back to my room thinking it was Mickey, but he was still asleep, too. I put Liam down on my bed and goes to Mickey's side. I put my hand on his shoulder and shake him gently.

'' Mickey.. Mickey wake up '' I whisper

'' What's wrong ? '' he asked, while waking up.

'' I think someone's downstairs.. Do you mind going with me to check up ? ''

'' Sure '' he got out of bed.

Maybe I sounded like a baby asking for help, but we lived in the south side and I didn't know how many people were in my house at the moment. We got out of the room, closing the door behind us and went up the stairs. We could hear clearly someone going through the closets and the drawers. Mickey started to look around, for a weapon, but the only thing he found was Carl's baseball bat. That'll do. Mickey was down the stairs in no time and opening lights, ready to swing the bat at anyone when he stopped dead in his track. I joined him down the stairs, my eyes taking a moment to adjust to the light, but when they did, I wasn't too happy to what was in front of me. Lip was standing in the middle of the kitchen, fulling one of his bag.

'' What the fuck is he doing here ? '' Lip asked, poiting to Mickey.

'' No. What the fuck are YOU doing here ? It's the middle of the goddamn night and it ain't your house anymore. ''

'' Last time I checked, it was still my house. ''

'' No, last time I checked you walked out on all of us, so it ain't your house. It's mine. And I want you the fuck out of here right now. ''

'' Well, too bad 'cause I ain't leaving. ''

'' Oh yes, you are. '' this time, that was Mickey who spoke. '' You have a choice, either you get out with your dignity still intact, or you get out on your fucking ass. ''

Lip only crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Mickey, challenging him with a look. I was about to go punch my fucking moron of a brother when Mickey let the baseball bat fall on the floor and grabbed Lip by the neck. '' On your ass it is then ''

Lip always played it like he was tough and all, but honestly he was only smart. It was easy to beat his ass, but he still believed he could stand up to badasses like Mickey. It didn't took two minutes that Lip was out of the house, on his ass, and the front door shut in his face.

'' We gotta change the locks tomorrow '' I said, looking at the front door.

'' That ain't a bad idea. ''

'' Thanks.. for throwing him out ''

'' No problem. Nobody fucks with my sleep. ''

I laughed, closed all the lights and followed Mickey upstairs. Entering the room, Liam was sound asleep in the middle of the bed. I couldn't help but smile and lay down beside him.

'' Try not to squish him while you sleep. '' I looked at Mickey. We both smiled at eachother and we were back to sleeping in no time.

At 6AM my alarm clock started to ring, sign it was time to go to work. I closed it quickly so I wouldn't wake Mickey up, and started to get ready to go to work. While I was eating breakfast I started the laundry, I'd have to finish it after work, but it was fine since today I only had a 6 hour-shift. I needed to find a better job because as much as I owed Linda, the pay wasn't good enough and I didn't have enough hour to support my family. I left a not on the table, reminding the kids to behave with Mickey and left the house, walking to work. After an un-eventfull morning, it was time to leave work. I stopped to a store on my way home and bought some new locks for the house. There's no way I was waking up again to Lip walking in like he owned the damn place. When I got home, the kids were in the backyard, Mickey watching them.

'' Everything went alright ? '' I asked him. '' No visitors today ? ''

'' Nah, everything went alright. Carl's kinda scarring me but I'll live. ''

I couldn't help but laugh. I took out the new locks from my bag

'' Could you install those please ? I have to do the laundry ''

'' Yeah, sure. You got any tools ? ''

'' Under the stairs in the living room. ''

He nodded, got up and got to his task. I looked at the kids.

'' You guys good if I go inside the finish the laundry ? ''

'' Yes ! '' They both screamed, not stopping their game. For the rest of the afternoon we were all doing our things separately. But at the end of the day, everyone was in the kitchen while I was making dinner.

'' So, Debbie. Your birthday's next week. What you wanna do ? '' I said to her.

'' I wanted to go to the Zoo.. maybe eat McDonals since it's been awhile and come back here to watch movies. But.. I know Zoo is expensive so maybe just go at the pool or something.. ''

'' We'll see about the zoo, but the rest seems ok to me. Who do you wanna invite ? ''

'' I don't really have any friends so.. just between us I guess ? Mickey have to come to! ''

'' I'll be there ginger.. ''

I smiled to Mickey and served everyone a plate. We were all eating dinner calmly.

'' We changed the locks today.. There's only two keys, but I'll make some copy tomorrow so you can have one each. It's important from now on to lock the doors and you guys leave. If Lip comes by and wants a key too, you say know and tell me or Mickey what hapenned ok ? He's not welcoming in here anymore. ''

'' Can I get one with a skull on it ? ''

'' Ouh , I want one with a unicorn on it please ! ''

'' We'll see tomorrow ok guys ?! ''

They finished eating and once we were down we went in the living room to watch tv. Half an hour later, my phone started to ring. Once again I picked up without checking the caller ID and even before I said a word the person was speaking.

'' Why is my douchebag brother living with you ?! ''

News travel fast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it sucks. But I promise there is going to be more Gallavich soon!


	5. When war was declare who could of know that Gallagher and Milkovich will pair up against each other?

I laugh and finish eating. It's been 30 seconds since we finished washing the dishes and everybody's in the living room playing x-box. Once we are all sitting down, my phone starts to ring. I answer, without having the time to say " hello " the person is already talking.

\- What is my douchebag brother doing living at your house?

* * *

I sigh loudly.

\- Oh, if it's not the girl who took my brother away.

Mickey looked at me , frowning. I just rolled my eyes and says " Mandy " silently. He makes some place by his side and show me to come sit next to him, which I do and put the phone between both of our ears so he can listen.

\- Fuck Off Ian, why is Mickey living at your house ?

\- Well, he was nice enough to help me with the house and the kids you see, not like some fuckers.

\- Mickey, helping ?

We hear her laugh

\- Yeah right.

He takes the phone from my hand and pull it closer to his mouth.

\- I'm dating Ian ok? So fuck off and mind your own fucking business.

I look at him, surprised. It's the first time that he actually tell someone about us, outside of Debbie, Carl & Liam. It most be the hardest thing he has ever done; come out to one member of his family willingly not like with Terry who just caught us. I put my head on his shoulder and take my phone back, I put the speakers on.

\- Like you're gay Mickey. I use to live with you, you know. With all the posters of naked girls and magazine I could find in your room, I don't think you're gay.

I just start laughing and Mickey punch me on the shoulder.

\- Well, believe me; he is. Anyway it's none of your business, go back to my oh so dear brother. It's not your life anymore, and tell Lip that I change all the locks.

\- You did what? Come on Ian.. His your brother.

\- No, he's not. He never wanted to go to college because he thought it was stupid, but now that his family needs him to fucking survive he chickens out and go to college. It's not his home anymore and he is not welcome here.

\- Ian..

\- Is that all?

\- Yeah.

I hang up and throw my cellphone on the coffee table. I look at Debbie who seems like she's just about to cry, I get on the floor next to her and Carl and hug her quickly. Carl join in and we just stay there, on the floor; hugging each other with all the hurt that our own family caused us over the past few months. I close my eyes and just hug them tighter. After a few moments, Debbie look up to me with her eyes red.

\- Can we sleep with you tonight.. Like before with Fiona..?

\- Of course sweety.. Of course..

We all ended up in my bed, Carl and Debbie between Mickey and me. I told him we could use Carl's bed so he could sleep alone, but he wanted to be a part of this. I'm really proud of how Mickey's changed. I feel like, since Terry died he's more himself, he's more the Mickey he allows himself to be when he was around me a couple of months ago and it feels good. I got  _my_  Mickey and I couldn't be happier right now.

* * *

Next morning, everyone's still asleep and I have another day off. I like to keep my Sunday's off so I could plan the whole week for everybody. I get out off bed, as subtle as I can and I go in Liam's room. He is sitting in his cribs, waiting for someone to take him. I get closer and he's already up on his feet and his arms in the air so I can pick him up. I lift him up and kiss him on his cheek before going downstairs , I put him in his highchair and pour him some cereal in a bowl. He starts to play with it and I sit down with all the money I did last week. I count it and separate it for the bills, food and for Debbie's birthday. If Mickey find a job this week, we might have enough to take her to the zoo. I smile to myself looking at my money, we can make this happen.

\- Money does the same effect to me.

I jump on my chair, scared and turn my head to face a sleepy Mickey.

\- Well, good morning. Rough night ?

\- Carl likes to fight. Even in his dream.

I laugh loudly and put my hand on my mouth to cut the sound.

\- I'm so sorry

\- You look like you're sorry

He smiles and get in front of the coffee machine.

\- What ? No coffee?

\- Oh sorry Diva, if you want some you can make some you know.

He shrugs.

\- I'm too lazy

\- You're facing two dilemma right now.. You can make some coffee and be happy, or you could wait I make some in like half an hour and stay grumpy until than

\- Why are you torturing me that early in the morning ?

He falls on the chair beside me and I smile to him.

\- Because I like it.

He sighs, grab me by the neck and kiss me firmly. I shiver and a moan leave my mouth before I could block it. Mickey moves back and smirks.

\- Do some coffee.. now.. please..

I roll my eyes and grab all my money, hiding it from Carl's wandering hands. I make Mickey some coffee before grabbing the cereal box and two bowls. I sit back to my place and starts to eat my breakfast.

\- Did Debbie tell you what she wanted to do for her birthday ?

\- No what ?

His mouth was full of cereal and it was so disgusting, I punch him hard on the arm and he wince.

\- She wants to go to the Zoo, and for dinner she wants to go to McDonald because a lot of her friends went and she want to try it. She also wants to come back here play games and finally watch a movie.

\- Do you have enough.. for the Zoo and everything?

\- Not really, but if you get a job like real soon this week, we might have to use your first paycheck to pay a part of the food for the week after, and then we'll have enough to do everything.

\- I'll try my best..

\- Thanks Mick.

I kiss him on the cheek and finish eating. I put my bowl in the dishwasher and pick Liam out to go and change him.

The following days are a lot of secret preparation for Debbie's birthday party. Mickey finally found himself a job on a construction site and he said he's payed like $20 an hour, which is a lot. So we have enough money for everything she asked for and I'm really happy, because I didn't want her to be sad. I took some money that I saved for the bills and I bought some balloons to bring a little joy in our living room. Mickey even bought her a cake. We are sitting up all the decoration in the living room before she wakes up. We're up for the past 2 hours but Mickey works so slow, we could of been finish an hour ago. We finished just in time, because the minute we left the living room she was down the stairs in the kitchen, looking at the living room with the biggest smile on her face. She hugged both of us and sat down to eat her breakfast, Carl joining in a couple of minutes later. We were all sitting at the table, eating. Mickey was saying to Debbie our plans for the day and just when he was about to tell her that we were going to the zoo, someone knocked on the front door. I frowned but didn't say a word, I opened the door only to freeze. Mandy and Lip were standing right in front of me with balloons in their hands.

\- Surprise little brother.


	6. When evil knock on your front door.

\- Surprise little brother.

* * *

I was looking at Lip, completely chocked. I didn't know if he was genuinely here for Debbie or just to piss me off. Either way, I wasn't really happy to see him here. After a few seconds I can here foot steps behind me. Mickey was now by my side looking at my brother and his sister.

\- What the fuck?

Just what I was about to say. Lip keep smiling but Mandy seemed a little bit more reserved. She kept looking at Mickey and then back at me.

\- So you really are gay ?

\- I told ya on the phone. You fucking deaf or something?

I put my hand on Mickey's lower back and pinch him gently, a little reminder that he should calm down. As mad as I was, it was Debbie's birthday and I didn't want anything to happen that could ruin it for her, we all worked very hard to do everything she asked for and she was getting every bit of it. I cleared my throat.

\- We were leaving, we have plans for Debbie's birthday, so I will ask you to leave both of you; please.

Lip looked back at Mandy and she just shrug. He turned back to us and give us the balloon before leaving. I close the door and went back into the kitchen.

\- Your brother is a real pain in the ass.

\- No, shit! Everybody got get dress, we are leaving in 20 minutes!

I pick up Liam from his highchair and get to his room. I dress him and then dress myself before going downstairs. I grab my credit card and put it in my wallet. Debbie was so happy to go to the zoo that she kept jumping around in excitement. I grab a backpack and put Liam's baby carrier in it just in case. Once we're all set, I hold Liam's hand and we all walk to the EL for a big day of activities in front of us.

To the Zoo it was really fun, Debbie was the one who wanted to come but she kept running away afraid that maybe the fences around the animals were going to break and they were going to eat her. Liam was climbing on the cages and we had to carry him all day. Mickey was doing his part, he was holding Liam when I was tired and took Carl to the spiders area. Debbie had a huge smile on her face, so I felt like the day was going well. After hours of walking, we went back to the EL, we were all dying for some food. Debbie had made Mickey her new best friend, they seemed to get well together, which was pleasing me a lot. I felt like he was a part of this family now, and it made me feel so good. I was looking at him now, maybe a little too much because he was staring at me, giving me the look of " you're too obvious right now " so I look away really quickly. Sometimes it still hurts, at home we are so careless; we kiss, we laugh, we smile, we even cuddle before falling asleep but at the second that we are out of the house it's just like nothing ever happened. He was back at being Mickey Milkovich, the south side thug. I felt bad in a way, for the kids. I was old enough to understand why he was acting like that, and it was still hurting me, so I put myself into their places; they don't understand why he has to act like that, so it must be hard. Because believe it or not, Mickey was real protective over them, he was helping them out all the time. He was like a big brother, but outside our home he wasn't. He finally get out of the EL and we walk in direction of the McDonald. I'm pretty sure Debbie doesn't even know what a McDonald is, but it is her birthday after all, so we do as she said. We walk in and the kids are already running to the menus. Looking everywhere to decide what they want. I follow them and let Liam choose too. After everybody's choice is made, we head to a table with a baby chair for Liam. Everybody sits down and I go order our food. That food is so damn pricey. I have a week of food in one night, that is insane. After a little while we were all sitting down and eating in a good mood. Of course that had to be ruined.

\- Hey faggots, why don't you take your little bastards there and get the fuck out of here. We don't people around us.

I turn to look at the 3 guys who just talked, I felt Mickey's body tense by my side, and I knew that it was probably the last time he was going to get out with us now. I finish to eat what was in my mouth and I got up. Looking down at every guy that was in front of me, I had the advantage of being taller and way bigger than them.

\- Listen to you little pieces of shit. Those are my brothers and sister and you don't have a fucking right to tell me, or them where we can or can't go. We paid like everybody else to eat our food so you have two options; one you go sit down and eat your fucking food leaving us alone or two; you're getting the fuck out of here and you go eat somewhere else. It's not because you see two guys smiling to each other that means that they are fucking you morons. So take your little scooby gang and get the fuck out of my face.

I crossed my arms on my chest and looked at them, with the best intimidating face I could pull out. They glanced at each other before turning around and leaving. I get back into my seat and finish eating dinner. The rest of the meal was in silence, and I think it was best that way because I was really pissed off and I needed some times to cool off. Once everybody was finished, we get back home where the movie was waiting for us and the cake. We sang " Happy Birthday " and we eat the cake while watching the movie. After a little bit, I went upstairs to put Liam to bed and ended up falling asleep in my old bed, Liam curled up against my chest. A little around midnight, Mickey wake me up so I could come into bed with him. I stand up slowly so I don't wake Liam up and put him in his crib. Once in my room, Mickey was already under the blankets, but he wasn't sleeping. He was staring at me and I knew he was going to talk about the incident. I sigh discretely and undressed myself before joining Mickey.

\- I know what you are going to say, so save it please..

\- What?

\- I know that we can't hang out with my brothers and my sister in public anymore because that's " really gay ".

\- That's not I was going to say..

I get on my side to face him. 

\- What were you going to say then ?

\- I.. I think we should work more to have more money and move out of Chicago.. I'm sick of hiding everything..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's getting worst.. I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted but I wanted to give you guys a chapter because I felt like 3 days was a long time between chapters.. Hope you can all forgive me!


	7. Our future.

\- I.. I think we should work more to have more money and move out of Chicago.. I'm sick of hiding everything..

* * *

I look at him, surprise. It was definitely not what I was expecting.

\- I don't make enough money for that Mick.. We have difficulties eating and paying the bills, we can't buy an apartment.

\- Listen, I did think about it all. I know it seems impossible, but if you quit the Kash&Grab and come work at the construction site we will make enough money and in a month, two tops we will be able to leave. I have a cousin in Miami that could help us found an apartment big enough for everyone. We would have to save as much as we can that means we don't eat at the restaurant, we don't rent a movies. We pay the food and the bills and that's it. We already have all the furniture we need in here, we just have to pay the apartment and that's it.

I look at the ceiling. It seems so possible now, it makes me feel free, light like a feather. The thing is, I'm not sure that the kids will want to leave. It's their home here, Liam won't care because he's too young but Carl and Debbie they have friend here. I grew up here too, I always wanted to get out of here as soon as possible but if I really think about it, like I am going to leave in the next hours it hurts to think that V and Kev won't be our neighbors  I sigh. There is so much to think about, but I want to have a new life, take them away from all the problems they've seen and take them to a better life where they would have the opportunity to become someone. I turned my face at Mickey and he's staring at me.

\- I.. I'll take to Debbie&Carl tomorrow and we will see ok ? I'm not sure they would be ok leaving Chicago.

\- Just think about it ok?

I nod slowly and close my eyes, falling asleep with a thousand of thoughts running through my brain. Next morning, everybody is up late since it's Sunday so that means tomorrow everybody goes back to school and to work. I prepare our breakfast while thinking about what Mickey said last night. It couldn't be that bad leaving South Side, so why am I feeling that bad about it. I hear some footsteps coming down the stairs and Debbie is entering the kitchen, Liam in her arms.

\- Good morning you two.

\- Good morning Ian.

She gives me Liam and went to sit on her chair.

\- You feeling ok ?

\- Yeah.. I think I ate too much cake yesterday, my tummy hurts a bit.

\- Eggs will be ready in a minute, you could drink some water it could help.

She nods and fill a glass with water, she goes back to sit on her chair and drink her whole glass. Carl join us, sitting on his chair across his sister.

\- Good morning Carl.

\- Morning.

I smile, that guy is never going to be a morning person. I put Liam in his highchair and finish preparing breakfast. Just like I put everything on the table, Mickey falls into his sit and stares at the wall. I grab his mug and give him his coffee, not wasting my time saying good morning because I just know that he won't answer. We start our breakfast in silence, while everybody starts to wake up. I feed Liam slowly. I clear my throat and stares at Liam.

\- I.. I have something to talk to you about guys..

Debbie and Carl exchange a look.

\- You're not leaving are you?

\- I am too young to take care of Liam & Carl by myself!

\- I can take care of myself.

\- No you can't.

\- Yes! I can!

\- No. You. Can't.

\- STOP!

They both shut up and turn to look at me.

\- I'm sorry I screamed.. I'm not leaving don't worry.. I thought that maybe some change could be good for us, you know.. After everything that happened.

\- What do you mean ?

Debbie frowns.

\- Ian and I thought that we could move out you know, move to somewhere else, by a new place and start a new life.

\- Where ?

\- Miami.

Carl and Debbie face each other again. They didn't say a word but it felt like they were having an entire conversation just by looking at each other, and I understand just so well because I used to that with Lip, when he used to care about his family. I analyze both of them, trying to see if they were happy or not and just when I thought I understood something they both jumped out of their chairs and starts screaming, cheering and jumping around screaming " we are going to Miami ". Liam seems like he was about to cry, probably because he got scared from the screaming. I pick him up and hug him against my chest while I watch Debbie and Carl being all excited, I couldn't help but smile.

\- I guess I could take that as a yes?

I look at Mickey and starts to laugh. We are going to live to Miami.

* * *

It's been a week now since I quit the Kash and Grab and starts working at the same construction site as Mickey. We didn't see each other that much, because we didn't have the same job, but we start and finish at the same hour so we walk home together. The money is really good, and we saved a bunch of money. Tomorrow is Saturday so we don't have to go to work. So tonight, after work we will take the bus to Miami with the kids and go find Mickey's cousin who's going to show us some apartment and house we could buy. Debbie keep talking about it, she's already planning the decoration for her new room and Carl is thinking about all the surf he's going to be able to do. I'm glad that Mickey thought about moving because, since Fiona and Frank left almost at the same time I've never seen the kids so happy about something. Liam isn't sure of what is going on around him but seeing everybody that happy, he can't help it and he just smiles all the time. Mickey's cousin was kind enough to let us stay at his house for the weekend, so we didn't have to pay for a motel. I put Liam to bed early since we had to leave early in the morning and finish packing our bags. Debbie and Carl were in Carl's room and I could hear them talk over and over again of how our future home could be. I just hope Mickey's cousin was able to find us something because I would hate to disappoint them. I knock on the door and opens it slowly.

\- It's time to go to bed, tomorrow we have to leave early.

They both jump out of Carl's bed and run in the bathroom to brush their teeth. 10 minutes later they were both asleep in their room. I closed their door, check one last time on Liam and went to bed after setting my alarm clock to 5 AM. The night went really quickly and it was already the time to get up. I was really tired, but I guessed that I could sleep in the bus. I got up, woke up Mickey gently and did the same time with Debbie, Carl and Liam. They were all very silent, it was too early to get excited. After a quick breakfast, we were all upstairs getting ready. Around 5:45 we were all walking to the terminus, Liam sleeping in Mickey's arm. Once we arrived, we gave our tickets and put our luggage in the sooth luggage under the bus, keeping what we wanted with us and we sat down at the end of it. Carl and Debbie were sitting in the left and Mickey and me in the right. Liam was still sleeping in Mickey's arms and it was really cute to see. Carl and Debbie were starting to wake up while Mickey felt asleep against the window. We were off to our future home.


	8. Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I'm so sorry it's been like more than a week since I updated last. I hope you'll like this chapter, leave me some comments. good or bad, I don't care I need to know your opinion, no hard feelings :)

Carl and Debbie were starting to wake up while Mickey felt asleep against the window. We were off to our future home.

* * *

3 hours later, the bus finally stopped to where Mickey's cousin ask us to meet him. Mickey was still asleep and I felt bad to wake him up, but I guess I didn't have a choice. I took Liam off his lap and shake him gently.

\- Mickey.. Wake up, we're here.

He opened his eyes slowly, before he rubbed them with his hands; trying to wake up quickly. Debbie&Carl grabbed our bags and we we're off the bus. I didn't know Mickey's cousin so I just waited for him to guid us to him. When I saw him, it was obvious he was related to Mickey. Same height, same hair color. They were like twins, except Mickey's cousin seemed nice and warm, not like Mickey. When you don't know Mickey, you don't want to go talk to him, because you don't know if he's going to answer or punch you in the face, the tattoos didn't help. They were talking, me and the kids were a little far behind, it was weird. Knowing Mickey's family, I didn't know if I could say I was gay or that Mickey was my " boyfriend ", I didn't know how to introduce myself and having 3 kids with me didn't really help to make me comfortable. After 10 minutes of chatting, Mickey finally remembered that he wasn't alone. He makes us a sign to come join them, I put Liam on his feet and hold his hand, helping him walking to Mickey. He introduced everyone and I was " Mickey's friend ", I was use to it now. We walked to William's car ( that's mickey's cousin ) and he took us to the first house. He explained to us that Mickey gave him our budget and he searched for houses and apartment big enough to fit us all in. The first house is on the beach, like literally on the beach. Our yard will be the beach. When the car stopped Carl was out before everyone else.

\- This is it, Ian. This is our house, I don't care about all the others we need to live here.

I get out of the car and grab Liam, smiling to Carl.

\- Calm down, you didn't even saw inside.

\- I'll live on the beach if I have to.

I laugh and follow him inside the house. It wasn't as pretty as the outside. There were only 3 rooms, that meant that the kids will have to share, and I know they are tired of it. I looked around, the house was smaller than the one we had in Chicago, and with the kids getting bigger; we definitely needed more space. I looked down at Carl and he only shrugged. Mickey gave him a little smile and took him by the shoulder, leading him outside. We visited a couple more house, but since we didn't have a lot of money to put on it, we only had really small ones. We visited the first apartment, it was one street away from the first house, so it was close to the beach. We were on the last floor though, but there was an elevator so it wasn't that bad. The apartment was big enough to fit everyone, Mickey and I will have our room, Debbie hers and the same for Carl & Liam. I know the kids didn't want to get excited, by fear to be disappointed. I look at Mickey and he seemed happy with it. Liam was already running around the rooms giggling while Debbie and Carl chased him.

\- What do you think?

I turn to Mickey, waiting for his answer.

\- I think it's good. Everybody would have his own space. It's close to the beach, so they will have something to do and it seems like there's a lot of shop and restaurant where we could work around here.

I nod and turned to William.

\- Where's the closest school?

\- A couple blocks away, there's a school bus that can pick them up at the corner.

I walk around, to find my 3 siblings sitting in the biggest bedroom; the biggest smile on their face.

\- So ? Debbie asked.

\- Well, I think this is it. What do you guys think?

\- We think it's perfect.

I laugh at how quickly Carl said it. We walk into the living room where William and Mickey are and I let Carl take control of the situation.

\- We are taking it.

\- We are ?

Mickey looked at Carl, one of his eyebrows rise.  Carl turned at me, the doubt on his face. I turn to Mickey.

\- Yeah, we are.. well if you want to.. We can keep looking around if you think it isn't the best place for us..

He smirks.

\- I'm just fucking with y'all. I already signed the lease.

The kids start to cheer and Liam just throw his arms in the air, not really understanding what's going on around him, but everybody is happy, so he is too.

\- Can we go put our swimsuits on and go to the beach? Please??

\- Ask Mickey.

They turn to him and I just flash him my biggest smile, leaving him the responsibility.

\- Yeah.. why not. No drowning though, and the first one who puts water on me, will have to swim without his limbs, understand?

They both gasp and nod before going to the car grabbing their swimsuits, and Liam's on the way. I sit on the floor next to Mickey and put my head on his shoulder, knowing that his cousin is downstairs with Debbie&Carl.

\- When can we move in?

I look up at him, Liam getting on his lap.

\- In two weeks.

\- Good thing we started packing some of the stuff then..

\- Yeah.. We will need a car.

\- I think we will have enough money for that.

\- My cousin already found me a job on a construction site.. I didn't ask for you because I didn't know if you wanted to still work in the construction or you wanted to do something else. But I could ask for you if you want.

\- Yeah.. No.. I don't think that's for me, I'll look around. Thanks though.

We smile at each other and just when we were about to kiss the kids came in running into the room they chose and change into their bathing suits. I get up fast, so William doesn't see us and grab Liam to go change him. Once everybody put their clothes back on, we walk to the beach. The sand is burning our feet  I guess we will get use to that.

* * *

The past two weeks have been crazy. When we got back home, we started packing everything we could, but it was the end of the school year and the kids needed to get ready for their exams. Mickey and I took more shifts at the construction site so we could afford everything we needed to move out of the house, plus we were hoping to have some extra money for when we would be there even though Mickey will start working almost the same day we are going to move in. We sold the house, which helped us buy our apartment and have some extra money. It was weird though, because I grew up here but I wasn't regretting my choice. Today is the big day, and it's stressful  Carl&Debbie are a big help, Kev and V came to help us too. Sheila is watching Liam while we filled up the truck. We have so much things, it's insane and the worst part is that we threw out a lot of stuff we didn't use anymore. The house was finally empty, and it was weird. I did my last round, just to be sure we didn't miss anything. I watched the tow truck, towing our van in the back yard, Carl insisted to take it with us, so we did. Before leaving Chicago, we stopped at the Milkovich house, taking everything Mickey left behind  Actually Mickey, took a bit of everything. His brothers weren't home so he didn't really care. He took everything in his room, the couch and even their TV and Xbox. He only left what he didn't want behind. Once that was finished, we sat in the truck, Mickey behind the wheel and we were gone to our new home.


	9. Not a chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, I need your opinions guys!

Hi, so recently I've received a couple of comments on this story, asking me to continue it. I really want to do it if people are interested in following it but I have a question.  
Do you think I should start over ? Keeping the same ideas but just re-writing it ? My English got better, I read a lot of fanfiction so I understand better how to write it so it's interesting and clear.  
Or do you think I should just continue where I stopped but just getting better ?  
All comments are welcomed, as long as the things are said in a nice and polite way. Nobody needs to be mean or aggressive.  
Thank you very much!


	10. Welcome to Miami, bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Hides in shame * I know it's been sooooo long since I last posted.. the worst thing is that I don't even have an excuse I was just way too lazy to write. Good news ? I re-read everything I wrote.. I want to apologize for all the huge mistakes I made. Holy crap that was bad. So it should be better.. I took every single one of your comments into consideration. A lot of you just asked me to continue where I stopped and not re-write everything. So, I'm doing just that.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and please leave me some comments ( be respectful as always ) I like to know what you guys think. Enough blabla, here's the new chapter; enjoy!

_He only left what he didn't want behind. Once that was finished, we sat in the truck, Mickey behind the wheel and we were gone to our new home._

* * *

 

After a couple hours on the road, we were finally arriving to our new home. Once Mickey had parked the truck in front of the building, we got out and stretched our legs. I looked up at the building remembering we were at the top of it.

'' Oh, well. It's going to be a bitch carrying all of our shits upstairs. '' I sighed.

'' Damn right it is. Don't worry, I got the muscles! '' Mickey said, flexing his arms. I couldn't help but laugh and slap him on the arm. I went behind the truck and opened the door, revealing all of our stuff. '' Ok, guys. Debbie, you take Liam upstairs busy him and make sure he isn't in our way so we don't step on him, last thing we need is to go to an hospital our first day here. Please make sure that all the doors to all the rooms are open. We'll carry the bed first, then Carl you'll take yours and Debbie's boxes and put them in your rooms, ok ? ''. I received a '' Yes! '' from the both of them. I gave Debbie the keys so she could go ahead with Liam while me and Mickey started to take the beds out of the truck. For tonight we are going to sleep the mattress right off the floor because I didn't feel like building the bases.

It took us around 3 hours to take all of the stuff up in the apartment. I was carrying the last of our boxes into mine and Mickey's room to find him asleep on the mattress. I couldn't help but smile, '' the muscles '', thank God he was there to help me. I put down the boxes I had in my arms and sat next to Mickey's body. I looked down at him and let my fingers run through his hair. '' Mickey.. wake up.. '' he moved a little bit, '' Come on Mick.. it's time to eat.. Carl and Debbie went to get pizza.. '', I kissed his neck and that did it; Pizza + Kisses on his neck = best combo to get him to do what I wanted. '' Pizza, hun ? '' he said with his rocky, sleepy voice. '' Yep, pizza. Come on get up! '' I smiled down at him and went to get up when he grabbed me by the arm and '' forced '' me into a kiss. I sighed gently against his lips and closed my eyes. We stayed that way for a couple minutes, just kissing and taking it all in and stopped when we heard Carl and Debbie coming in the front door. I kissed Mickey once last time and got up, placed my hair ( Mickey likes to mess it up ) and went into the kitchen where they were now with the pizza and Liam. '' Let's eat for the first time in our new home '' I said smiling while sitting down with my family.

 

_Meanwhile in Chicago..._

Lip was just sitting down at the Alibi, he couldn't believe what he just heard from his former neighbor, Kev. '' They moved out of Chigaco ? '' he asked for the third time in five minutes, and like the last two times Kev nodded while serving his other costumers. '' Where the fuck to ? '' Kev just shrugged. '' I don't know man, they didn't say.. They just sold the house, packed their shit and left. '' Lip drank his beer in less than 2 minutes, paid Kev and left the alibi. Once outside he lit up a smoke and started to think. Where the fuck could is brother go with the Milkovich boy and the kids in tow.. He didn't know, but one thing was sure, he was going to find out. One way or another, he would find his brother, and it won't be pretty.

* * *

The kids were asleep and me and Mickey were laying on the bed. We were way too exhausted to do anything, just the thought of moving made us even more tired. I rolled on my side and looked at Mickey, his eyes were closed but I knew he wasn't asleep. ''Thank you '' I murmured, I didn't feel like talking normally. I wanted him and only him to hear what I had to say. '' For what ? '', he opened one eye and looked at me. '' Just for being there.. Helping me.. Taking care of me.. '' I smiled a little and closed my eyes and I knew he closed his. '' When.. the mh.. the incident happened, I thought you were done with me. I thought you'd never come back to me and to be honest if Fiona and Lip were still with us, I probably would have left. I couldn't even go out of the house, and when I did it was to go to work or I'd stay close to the house because I thought I'd run into you.. into you and  _her_. '' , '' Look Ian.. '' I shook my head. '' No.. I'm not saying that to make you feel bad, or get an apology. I'm only saying that to make you understand that I was really scared that you weren't coming back.. ever.. but I'm not mad at you. I know you were hurting just as much as I was. I'm just glad that you're here now. With me. '' I opened my eyes to look at him. I needed to look at him after everything I just told him. The look he gave me just made my chest hurt. He scooted closer and I hugged him against my chest, not wanting to let go. '' I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving you ever again I promised '' I murmured into his ear. Because in my eyes, it was as much my fault as it was his. And in this moment, with Mickey hugging me like his life depended on it, I knew that I would do anything to protect the man who stole my heart.

 


	11. Our little cocoon of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oulalalala, another chapter in two days! I know I said I would only start from where I stopped but.. I couldn't not re-write the chapters i already did because I was scarred people would start it and think it was shit and stopped after the first two chapters. So, enjoy!

_And in this moment, with Mickey hugging me like his life depended on it, I knew that I would do anything to protect the man who stole my heart._

* * *

The next morning was kinda messy. We didn't know where half our stuff was, boxes were making walls a little bit everywhere. Everyone seemed happy, Carl was smiling, which was pretty rare 'cause most of the time if he was smiling it's because he was doing something wrong. It made me happy to see how everyone seemed to get along. Mickey was helping with everything, changing Liam and making sure everything was ok with the other two and all that without me asking him. I felt like I was on a cloud and it was perfect.

When we finally found everything to make breakfast, we did and started to eat. Nobody talked but it wasn't awkward, happiness could be felt in the room and it was.. well perfect.

'' Could we go to the beach today ? It's our first day here.. Please ? ''

I looked up from my plate to look at Carl, then Debbie.

'' Did you guys unpacked all your stuff and PLACED it in their right places ? ''

They looked at each other and without a word they ate everything that was left in their plate in a record time and ran to their room. We could hear them organizing and placing everything. I laughed to myself and finished to eat calmly. I looked at Mickey who was already looking at me and we couldn't help but smile. After our conversation from last night, it's like a huge weight was lift off our shoulders and we could be like we were before. In love and careless. I kissed one of his cheek and got up to clean the kitchen. Mickey came to help me and we ended kissing more than cleaning, but I'm far from complaining. Just like we were finally done, Debbie and Carl got out of their room, wearing their bathing suit.

'' Oh, well. I guess we are going to the beach  now that you two are done hun ? '' I said, smiling. '' You forgot someone '' I said to a non-wearing bathing suit Liam. '' He needs to wear his, too. Please, don't forget the swimming diapers! ''. They were already gone into Liam's room to change him. I turned to Mickey. '' Are you gonna keep your jeans and t-shirt on or I might see some skin ? '', I never saw Mickey's skin.. well, in other context than sex. Even if it was a hundred outside he was wearing his jeans and sometimes a tank top. I never really understood why, he had a really nice body and absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, but I didn't want to push him. If he wasn't comfortable, he wasn't.

'' I might put some shorts on... ''

'' Well go, because those two aren't going to wait for you very long! '' I smiled to him, and went to change. I put my bathing suit on and went back to the living room, only to find my siblings waiting, impatiently. 

'' Hurry! We already lost an hour, come on ! '' Debbie said. I forgot how excited she can get when it comes to swimming.

'' Hold your horses, the beach ain't goin' nowhere. You'll have all summer, so what's an hour ? ''

Mickey joined us shortly after, wearing shorts and tank top. I didn't say anything, I didn't want him to be uncomfortable, but when we got out of the door I couldn't help but kiss the back of his neck and whisper '' hot '' in his ear. In all honesty, the shorts didn't make him more hot, but.. he was always hot anyway. We got into the elevator and 10 minutes later we were at the beach, the two kids running directly in the water. I chuckled to myself and chose a spot to sit with Mickey. I put Liam's swimmers on and let him run to his brother and sister, while watching him.

'' Watch him and don't let him drown '' I screamed to them. But I knew they would watch him. I laid down on my towel and looked at Mickey.

'' It feels good don't you think ? I feel free.. ''

'' Yea.. Me too.. ''

We smiled at each other and he laid down beside me, closing his eyes and me closing mine. At that moment, we didn't know that a shit storm called Philip Gallagher was coming our way, but it certainly was.

 

 

* * *

Lip had found some people to ask favors too, he needed to find where his brother went with his younger siblings. He was pissed, for no reasons really because he's the one who left in the first place. But just to think that his brother was able to leave the South side at almost 18, was pissing him of. Lip had to wait for college to be able to get out of this shit hole he called home. Ian left, with fucking Mickey Milkovich. He was just finishing his last exam of the semester before the summer break when he got a text.

**Connor**

_**I think I found your brother. Send the cash and I'll send the info.** _

_Received at 4:17 PM_

**Lip**

_**Sending it right now. Where's he ?** _

_Sent at 4:20 PM_

**Connor**

_**Florida.. Miami** _

_Received at 4:22 PM_

Got ya little brother, thought Lip. Now, all he needed was some quick cash and a bus ticket.

 

 


	12. /!\ Warning /!\ big changes of Shit storm for Miami. Scientists call it " Philip Gallagher "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to re-write every chapter quickly and update every night! I love everyone's feedback, please don't forget that English isn't my first language. So yes, I'll do dumb mistakes. Thank you and enjoy :D

_Got ya little brother, thought Lip. Now, all he needed was some quick cash and a bus ticket._

* * *

Today was the day the last box got unpacked. We were in our new apartment for a week now and every was getting into place. The kids didn't help much, they were at the beach or making new friends all day, coming back for dinner and leaving again until it was dark. I missed them a little bit, but having some alone time with Mickey didn't hurt. I knew he had a hard time to adjust, he spent a lot of his time on his own and beside protecting Mandy he wasn't big on family. I was glad the kids weren't always with us, that way he could take the time to adjust. He didn't say much, but I knew he had a lot on his mind. I live with those kids since forever and I was overwhelmed so I knew how he must be feeling right now. We got to know each other a little better too, after all those years we've never lived together, so sometimes we got on each others' nerves, but after what happened neither one of us wanted to really fight, so we go into different rooms and took the time to calm down. I was really happy with him, so of course something had to come our way to fuck everything up. I wouldn't be a true Gallagher if my life stayed good when she was.

It was on Thursday, it was raining outside for the first time since we moved out here. The kids were staying in, there's was nothing to do outside beside being at the beach. Everyone was feeling lazy, we were watching TV or cleaning the apartment. I just finished cleaning the kitchen from the lunch we just ate when the door bell rang. Carl got up of the couch and answered the door, without looking through the peep hole like we tried to teach him. All I hard was a gasped, someone getting up the couch, a bit of yelling from Mickey's part and a loud noise. I ran to the front door only to find Carl looking scared, Lip at the front door looking crazy and Mickey laying on the floor his face covered in blood, in his own blood. My heart started to race and I got down on the floor next to Mickey.

'' Mickey ? Mick ?! Can you hear me ? '' Nothing. I checked his pulse. Thank fuck he was still alive. I got up and looked at Lip, at this moment I didn't know which one of us had the crazier look, but if I were the bet, the money would be on me.

I took Lip by the collar of his shirt and knocked him against the wall, holding him against it with only one hand. I was already stronger than him, but with adrenaline rushing through my veins he didn't stand a chance.

'' What the fuck are you doing here ? ''

'' You thought you could leave Chicago without telling anyone ? ''

'' I don't owe anything to anyone. '' I smacked him hard against the wall. '' What the fuck did you do to Mickey ? ''

He just smirked then laughed.

'' Looks like your girlfriend can't fight anymore. Too much dick up his ass. ''

That was it. My fist connected with his face multiple time, I don't know how many but Debbie's scream was what stopped me. I let my brother fall on the floor and tried to calm down. I got down on the floor next to Mickey's body and looked up at Carl.

'' Call an ambulance ''

He did what I told him, he didn't say a word. I looked at Lip.

'' If he doesn't wake up, I swear to God I'll kill you. Get the fuck out of my house. ''

I looked down at Mickey and tried to wipe as much blood as I could off his face. 

'' Mickey.. Please wake up.. ''

'' They are on their way '' Carl said, looking down at Mickey.

Mickey was opening slowly his eyes and I couldn't help but smile. Thank God.

'' Don't move.. I think you hit your head a little too hard.. ''

There was a little bit of blood poring from his head, when he fell he must have hit his head and opened it. I knew that my brother wasn't strong enough to create that much damage on a Milkovich. He must have took him off guard.

'' My head.. it hurts.. fuck ''

I laughed a bit.

'' It's normal.. the ambulance is on it's way.. They gonna stitch you up. ''

When they finally arrived, Lip was gone. I didn't even see him leave, but all that matters was that he did. I went with Mickey in the truck, the kids already left in the city bus to join us after we arrived. I took Mickey's hand and didn't let go until he had to get in a room and get tested for multiple things. I sat down in the waiting room, shortly joined by Debbie and Carl, Liam was staying at one of our neighbor's. Debbie was the one who made me noticed that I was covered in blood. I looked down at my body and realize it was true. I felt sick, covered in Mickey's blood. I went to the bathroom to clean up as much as I could and went back to the waiting room. A police officer was waiting for me.

'' Ian Gallagher ? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' We have some questions to ask you about the incident. ''

Fuck. I couldn't tell the truth. If I did they would take the kids away because I'm not their guardian. But at the same time, there wasn't a lot of lies I could make up and by the state of my hands either I told the truth or they think it was me.

'' Can I just know if he's alright first ? ''

'' Are you family ? ''

'' No.. He's my boyfriend... ''

'' I'm sorry kid, I can't tell you anything if you're not his husband or a relative. ''

I nodded, understanding.

'' Can you tell me what happened ? ''

I sighed and sat down.

'' My brother.. He came by our apartment. I was in the kitchen I didn't see what happened, I just know that my brother, Lip, rang the bell, my brother Carl opened the door, Mickey got up, went to confront Lip probably to ask him to leave. The voices got louder and I heard a loud noise. When I got to the front door, Mickey was on the floor covered in blood. His face was bleeding because my brother hit his nose but I think he hit his head while he fell and it opened. ''

The police officer took some notes and turned to Carl. Carl explained everything that happened. Mickey did asked Lip to leave, but Lip just insulted him and punched him. Carl said he saw something in Lip's fist. Probably his keys. Goddamn South side, of course he had to fight dirty. The police officer left after a while. An hour later, a nurse finally came to see us.

'' Who's Ian ? ''

'' I am. '' I said while getting up.

'' Mickey's asking for you. Room 254. ''

I told the kids to stay right where they were, that I wouldn't be long. I got into the elevator and to Mickey's room. I knocked on his door but didn't wait before entering. He was putting his shirt back on and I could see that they shaved a little patch of hair to stitch him up.

'' Hey.. How are you feeling ? ''

'' Like I just got pistol-whipped ''

I laughed sadly and got closer to inspect his wounds. 

'' Are you okay ? ''

I looked into his eyes and I saw that little Milkovich fire burning into his eyes. That was sign for revenge.

'' Yeah.. Stop looking so goddamn sad Gallagher. I'm fine ''

I bit my lip and looked down.

'' I'm sorry.. It's my fault. I should've known my brother was going to find us. ''

'' Ow, stop it man. It's not like you could have known all that shit. Or maybe you're psychic and you never told me. ''

I laughed, a little bit happier this time. Mickey took my hands and looked at them.

'' I wished I'd seen what he looks like after you were finished with him. ''

'' Something tells me that he's going to be back for more.. ''

And boy was I right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it needed a little bit more of action/drama. Please don't hate me. You'll get a little more Mickey soon :D


	13. You're my everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got caught up on SoA and GoT today.. so I didn't update any of the old chapters, but I couldn't go to sleep without giving you a new chapter.  
> I like reading your comments, you guys make me smile when I wake up, Thank you for your kind word, I read everyone and appreciate everything you say!

Mickey and Ian decided to walk home, the doctor ordered that Mickey shouldn't sleep more than 15 minutes at a time since it seems he had a little concussion. They thought that walking was the best way to keep him awake. Mickey was feeling down, not only because his head hurts like a bitch, but because he went down so easily. He didn't even had the time to throw a punch. He knew Ian was speaking, but he couldn't listen to him, he was lost in his mind. When Terry died in prison, his first thought was to ask Svetlana for a divorce. After that, he wanted to go running to Ian, but he heard a conversation that Mandy was having on the phone. Fiona already left a while ago, so he wasn't surprise to hear Mandy talk about it, what surprised him though was the next thing she talked about.

_''But Lip.. Are you sure you want to leave.. ? What about Ian? He needs you too.. He can't raise all those kids alone.. ''_

_Silence_

_'' Yeah, I understand that you want to get out. ''_

_Silence_

_'' Of course I'll come with you.. You know I will ''_

That was it, that's when Mickey left the hallway and went to his room. Lip was leaving Ian to take care of all those kids by himself. His first instinct was to grab his cellphone and dial Ian's number, but memories of himself kicking Ian in the face came rushing through his mind and he put his phone back where he took it. He couldn't just call Ian, not after everything that happened. He needed to think. Ian will need him more than ever, but if he went back to him that meant taking care of his siblings too, not just his lover. He sat down on his bed, million of thoughts rushing through his brain. The next few days, he was mostly in his room; thinking about his future. He was sober as ever, he needed to be. He had a choice, either he was going back to Ian ( and his family ) or he found someone else and never think about that redhead ever again. That's when Mickey started to laugh at his own stupidity. Who was he kidding ? He couldn't just get over Ian, he tried for years and just got even deeper in his feelings. When Mickey was finally ready to go back to Ian, he went to Mandy's room to tell her he was living the house for a while, to not look for him or wait for him to eat, but she was gone. Not only her, but all of her stuff. Fuck, he thought, he didn't even realize Mandy was gone. With all the time he took to think about every possibilities he missed his chance to tell Ian. 

When he finally got to talk with Ian, he was ready. He was ready to be Ian's boyfriend. He was scared as fuck though. Even though Mickey knew that they could never have a '' normal '' relationship he sure as shit didn't plan playing house and raising 3 kids, that weren't even theirs, before they were both 18. After everything they went through, Mickey thought he owed Ian to be there when he needed him the most. Mickey acted like he didn't give a shit all those years, but seeing Ian make so many efforts for him made him smile before going to bed. He dreamed of a world where he could be honest to Ian and tell him how he really felt, but of course he couldn't because of Terry. But everything Ian did touched him and made him happy. If he was asked to, he could tell you every single little thing Ian did to show him he cared. Mickey was in love with Ian, and maybe even before Ian fell in love with him. That's why he was ready to do everything he could to help Ian even if it meant raising 3 kids and leaving Chicago to leave in Miami, because in those days where Mickey was sitting down on on his bed thinking about his choices, he tried to think about a future that didn't involved Ian Gallagher, but that made him so sad that he didn't want to think about it ever again. So, that day he promised himself to never leave Ian Gallagher's side not until his last breath left his body.

'' You're not listening to me Mickey.. I can tell ''

Mickey looked around looking a bit lost.

'' Sorry.. I got a bit lost in my mind. What were you saying ? ''

'' I was asking how you were feeling ? ''

'' Okay.. '' He said smiling '' I'm okay.. ''

And he was, because even though his head hurt, his dignity wasn't intact and he had a patch of hair missing, he really was okay. Because he was with Ian, the rest didn't matter. 


	14. Why does everything has to turn to shit.

Because of his injury, Mickey was not allowed to work for at least a week so Ian took his place at the construction site while Mickey was healing at home. Mickey was feeling embarrassed to say the least. Even after 5 days he still couldn't believe how easy he went down. Having all this time on his hands, he was loosing himself in thoughts, in thoughts of how Ian changed him, on how he became soft. It got to the point where Mickey was blaming everything on Ian, on his love for him. His mind went where it shouldn't have. Why did he got back with Ian, why did he move in another state with him, why was he raising kids when he didn't even want to be married not so long ago. He was tied down, and badly. With all the time he had, it started to freak him out. He was weak, he turned into a pussy. Ian started to see a change in Mickey since he got hurt. He was more distant, he started to build back those walls Ian took so much time breaking down. Ian was hurting, but tried not to show it.

A week had passed, Ian was coming back from work around 7, he was tired and every limb of his body was aching. He opened the front door to find Mickey sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer. He closed the door behind him and took his boots off. He put his hand on Mickey's shoulder and squeeze it as an '' Hello '' and went to the kitchen. Debbie was making dinner and Carl was waiting sitting at the table.

'' You guys haven't eaten yet ? ''

Debbie nodded negatively and Ian frowned. Usually they ate around 5:30-6 so it surprised him to see this. He went to the living room and looked at Mickey.

'' Why didn't you guys eat yet ? ''

'' I wasn't hungry. ''

'' Ok... but you could have at least make them dinner Mick.. Maybe they were hungry.. ''

'' Well, I ain't their dad. If they are hungry they can make dinner them goddamn selves. ''

Ian frowned, took the controller and closed the TV. He sat on the coffee table, in front of Mickey and looked at him.

'' What's wrong ? ''

'' Nothing. ''

'' Mick.. ''

'' I said nothing. You deaf or something? ''

Ian was taken back by Mickey's tone. It had been awhile since he talked to him like that. He looked at Debbie and Carl and got up.

'' Room, now. ''

'' I'm not.. ''

'' I don't give a shit, you're gonna put that beer down, get your ass up and go into our room, right now. ''

Mickey rolled his eyes, put his beer down and went into their room. Ian told the kids to stay in the kitchen and went to join Mickey. He closed the door behind them and looked at his boyfriend.

'' What the fuck is wrong with you ? I thought we were past all this, you talking to me like I'm nothing. ''

Mickey bit his lower lip and looked away.

'' Look at me. ''

Mickey looked at Ian.

'' What's wrong ? ''

Mickey was getting frustrated.

'' I never asked for any of this. Playing house with you and all your kid brothers and sister. I didn't ask to change state and live the southside. I didn't ask for your brother to fucking hit me and crack my skull. I didn't ask to be your stupid boyfriend. ''

He said it in such an harsh tone, that Ian actually took several steps back. He was feeling hurt, than angry.

'' I didn't fucking ask for you to come back. I didn't fucking ask you to be there. I told you what it would involved if we fucked again. You said yes to all of it. So stop fucking playing the victim and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you. ''

Mickey looked down, he felt bad for hurting Ian, he didn't mean to. He wasn't really mad at Ian. He loved being with him here. He was mad at himself.

'' I... '' He sighed. '' I'm mad at myself for becoming weak. I mad that I couldn't fucking defend myself. Your brother threw one fucking weak punch and he knocked me down. He cracked my fucking skull for fuck's sake. I was fucking Mickey Milkovich, the toughest fucking guy of the South Side. I can't fucking take a punch now. ''

Mickey was screaming now, he didn't even realize it until he finished talking. Ian looked at him with this sad look that made him look like a sad puppy. He sat on the bed, all this screaming and adrenaline made his head hurt. Ian came sit down next to him and put his hand on his thigh. It was silent for a moment then Ian started to talk.

'' Mick.. You're not weak.. You're still strong, you're still the toughest guy, we just live here now. You don't have to look over your shoulder every 30 seconds, you just felt safe here, and you have every right to. Lip took you by surprise, even the weakest guy can knock out someone if he hits at the right place and take him by surprise. Lip is the weak one, sneaking up on us liked that. You don't have to feel bad for being hurt. Not one bit.. Everybody gets hurt.. Even the most badass of them all.. ''

Ian put his head on Mickey's shoulder and sighed. 

'' We gonna make him pay. I'm sure he's still here. We gonna find him, and he's gonna pay for hurting you... I promise.. ''

It went silent. Neither of them talked for a good 10 minutes, just staying close to each other.

'' I'm sorry.. for what I said.. ''

'' It's ok Mick.. It's ok.. ''

It wasn't ok, Ian was hurting but right now he had to deal with Mickey's pain before everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD. This chapter is so shitty. I am so so so so sorry. It's probably temporary, I will probably go back and re-write it. Don't hate me please.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your impression on the comment. I would like to know what you think. I know that Mickey is kind OCC but, I feel like being sweet and gentle is more him that being an asshole. Well, when it comes to Ian.


End file.
